Mobile Suit Gundam Shattered Memories
by idwar
Summary: My three part Gundam epic. Takes place during the end ofOne Year War in the Texas Colony.
1. Incident On Texas Colony

MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM Shattered Memories  
  
EPISODE ONE Incident on Texas Colony  
  
Prologue  
  
In the near future, due to overpopulation, Earth developed the first outer space colonies known collectively as Side One. Because of this historic event a new calendar was created, marking the special occasion, the year was now referred to as 0001 of the Universal Century. All is well in space for 78 years. Colonies spread throughout the solar system and most of the population was in space. During the UC 0060-79 timeframe the Duchy of Zion built the first bipedal Mobile Suits for combat. However, in UC 0078 Side 3 declares its independence, The New Duchy of Zeon declares war on the Earth Federation and attacks Sides 1,2 and 3 with Nuclear weapons and Biological warfare. This marked the beginning of the One Year War which lasted from January 3rd, UC 0079 to January 1st, UC 0080. This story takes place during the One Year War.  
  
  
  
Mobile Suits. No question about it. For a few moments, there was hope, hope that they were Federation, but no such luck ever came around the Texas colony, not after the apocalypse at the beginning of the war. It used to be a thriving colony, now what? A wasteland? A Zeon test site? Goudin seemed to have lost all hope. He put down his binoculars and yelled down off the large boulder he was perched upon.  
  
"Zakus!" Goudin called to his young friend Jeff. "Zakus?..HOLY SHIT!" Jeff screamed as he fell over gnawing at his fist.  
  
Both Goudin and Jeff were tall and kind of nauseated looking. Goudin had a small moustache and brown hair. Jeff had brown hair and hardly any facial hair at all. Jeff climbed up onto the boulder, next to Goudin.  
  
"Here, let me see."Announced Jeff as he grabbed the binoculars. He looked around for awhile but could not see anything.  
  
"Where are the Zakus?" Jeff asked surprised not to see anything. Goudin finally turned his head over to look. "Oh shit!" "Huh? Where are they?" Jeff asked as Goudin jumped off the boulder almost as if it were a reflex. "What the hell?" Jeff slowly moved the binoculars away from his eyes to see two rather large Flight Mode Goufs fly right over his position. "Oh dear god" Jeff mumbled as he dropped the binoculars.  
  
Jeff slid down off the boulder and stared blankly at Goudin. For awhile they didn't say anything , they just started walking back to the village. Either Jeff was mad that Goudin didn't tell him what was happening or he was really badly deafened by the Gouf flying over him. Maybe a little bit of both, but after awhile his hearing came back.  
  
"You son of a bitch." Jeff said, really upset. "What? you had the binoculars." "Shutup..Those weren't even Zakus you dumbass". "Really? What were they then?" Goudin questioned with authority. "Goufs!" "Really? And how would you know that? They just went right past you!" "One of those damn flight skirts almost nailed me.." Jeff said breaking of into a mumble. "Hahahahahahaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goudin broke off into laughter, something about Jeff almost getting killed always made him laugh. " I wonder why two Goufs would be out here". Jeff coughed out. "Well it must be pretty serious, Goufs aren't commonplace anywhere. They probably are scouting for establishments to take...out.." Before Goudin could finish talking the two were in a sprint towards the village.  
  
It was the only home they ever really new. It really wasn't much but it was one of the only places in the wasteland of the Texas colony that had actual natives. As they ran up to about 400 yards away they could already see smoke and flames. After several hours of finding burnt bodies and pieces, the two just gave up.  
  
"So this is it?" asked Jeff. "Life always screws you over as soon as you learn to live again". "No. This can't be our lives. Why did we just do nothing?" "Because there was nothing we could do. If we came back and warned them in time, which is impossible, we would probably be dead too". "I will have vengeance". Jeff pledged with a glow in his eyes. "Vengeance will not help anyone. You will kill others and ruin others like yourself now. These people we loved died for us. Zeon doesn't know we exist. We are alive. Don't ruin our lives because of this". "What the hell do you think you know? Everything I had was just burnt away! You act like you're some fucking war hero who has seen death but you ain't ! You're like me!" Jeff screamed into Goudins face.  
  
They slept that night and When Goudin awoke Jeff was gone. Goudin spent the rest of the day digging graves or those who died. Amazing, he thought. Not one survivor. After burying all the bodies found, Goudin counted.  
  
"13..." Goudin said aloud. There should be 14, He thought. That must mean someone is still alive! Or missing. Or captured, but what would Zeon want with one of us?  
  
The night came and evidently so did Jeff. The two ate and slept, Jeff had cooled off and found a Zeon base. It was about 17km North East from the village. They decided tomorrow would be a good time to check it out for real. Goudin did not tell Jeff about the missing man, he didn't know why, but it seemed improper at the time. In the morning Goudin awoke first. He decided to check out the supplies. In case of emergency, there was a storage locker underneath the village which contained weapons. Goudin had never seen it, nor had Jeff. It took about half an hour to actually find the damn thing but once Goudin pried off the wooden planks he was very surprised to find a service elevator. To his amazement it still had power and functioned. He went diagonally down into what seemed to be a mechanics bay. The air seemed very hot and humid. Goudin turned on a few lights, he tried to get them all but the switches confused the hell out of him. As soon as the lights flicked on, he found himself staring at a RX-77, three Balls and a half built Zaku. Of course he rushed up and got Jeff. They went down into the Mechanics Bay and viewed at its godsends. "So why is there and old busted up Zaku down here if its a Federation Mech Bay?" Asked Jeff very sleepily. "It was probably captured". Answered Goudin. "Christ, this means we can nail those Goufs and fly the hell outta here".  
  
After two days of hard work the RX-77 was ready. It had some problems but it all seemed to be OK. Getting the actual Mobile Suit out of the Mechanics Bay was a completely different task though. The Mobile Suit Service Elevator was plain dead. Eventually the cut a hole in the ceiling with the Zakus Beam Sword and flew the RX-77 out. It was no easy task but they had a RX-77 on the ground that worked and thank god, Goudin, who actually knew how to pilot it. They new with such a large Mobile Suit out in the open they didn't have much time.  
  
Jeff perched on the RX-77's shoulder while he looked though the binoculars at the lights on the distance. The Zeon base.  
  
"Why don't you use the RX-77 Beam Rifle Scope?" Goudin asked. "I'm an old fashioned guy. You should know that. Holy hell that's huge". Exclaimed Jeff. "What?" Goudin asked. There was no response. That bastard. He climbed into the cockpit of the RX-77 and looked through the scope. Now that was one big Mobile Suit. EPISODE TWO THE NUCLEAR MINEFIELD COMING SOON 


	2. The Nuclear Minefield

MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM Shattered Memories  
  
EPISODE TWO The Nuclear Minefield  
  
"Oh my god". Jeff was able to mumble out his amazement at the extremely large red Mobile Suit before him. It soon became clear why the villagers died and why there were Goufs. The Texas Colony was now home to a Zeon test site.  
  
"That is one big mother fucker". Goudin lay back into the seat of the RX-77 cockpit. It didn't seem like revenge was on his mind. He just wanted to get out of there, fast.  
  
"So what do we do?" Jeff questioned, almost shaking at the hands. "We'll hide this Mobile Suit and wait". "Wait for what? Death? Did you see the size of that thing? We gotta get out of here now". Exclaimed Jeff. "Why? So they can test out their new beam rifle on a moving target?" "Fuck this man! I'm leaving!" Jeff yelled. "Good luck". Goudin replied back.  
  
Not ten minutes after Goudin had dropped the RX-77 into the Mech Bay did a fleet of Zakus pass by. At nightfall Jeff was still around, but seemed to be in a better mood.  
  
"What's wrong?" Goudin asked almost sincerely. "Melissa". Jeff responded quietly. "Well, Damn it man tell me more! What did she owe you cigarettes or something? She's dead for Christ sake". "No! What the fuck? Haven't you heard of respecting the dead?" Jeff questioned with a lot of authority. "Listen man, just forget them". "No, you listen man. You're not heartless like you pretend. What's wrong with you anyway?" "Just forget it. So what about Melissa?" Goudin asked trying to calm him down. "I was going to marry her" "HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Oh Christ! That's rich!" "FUCK YOU!" Jeff screamed at the top of his lungs. "Hehehehe! What? Did you owe her that much?  
  
Christ don't go all screwed up on me, we just saw everyone close to us burn to death for Christ sake..". Goudin pleaded. "Do you even believe in Christ?"  
  
The next morning Goudin was the first to awake, again. He wandered off into the desert climbing some of the occasional sand dunes. Although it was a referred to as the desert colony, the wasn't much sand, just dust and wind. Goudin though, of all the people he missed. He new it wasn't right to think them so much, it would be the end of him. But none of that compared to what was over the next sand dune. Mines.  
  
Goudin didn't think. He just walked, and then broke off in a run. He and Jeff had to leave, promptly. If they were Nuclear Mines, they might as well kill themselves. People on the Texas Colony never reacted well to Biological and Nuclear weapons after what had happened earlier in the war. It wasn't a physical problem, more of a phobia.  
  
Not too far away from the village ruins, Goudin collapsed. It had been three days since he last ate, apparently it was catching up on him. At the worst time too. He awoke in the night by a fire. Jeff had found him and dragged him back to camp.  
  
"What happened?" Jeff asked, concerned. "I guess I just kinda' lost it". "C'mon man. You were half dead when I found you. Turnin' white and stuff". Jeff did strange hand movements. Goudin didn't get it. "So if I was half dead, how come I ain't now?" Goudin asked, almost as if he was planning on dying. "I have no friggin' idea. I dumped water on you and you came back". "That's it?" Goudin seemed almost saddened by Jeffs lack of effort in saving his life. "Yup. So, did you find anything?" "No".  
  
"Sir, We've picked up heavy thermal readings from the wasteland". A young Zeon pilot said speaking into a radio . "What? But, you completely cleaned out that little village!" "Yes. But some Gouf pilots say they saw something briefly on a flyby as well". "Take care of the problem and do not make a report" "Yes sir".  
  
The young pilot geared up and launched in a Zaku II. It was hard manoeuvring through the Nuclear minefield. Once through it did not take long to see the fire Jeff had made. He slowly walked his Mobile Suit over a sand dune. Now seeing them completely in sight, right next to the fire. He tapped the pedal in his suit just a bit to get a clear shot. As a result his entire Mobile Suit fell through the ground into the Mech Bay. It woke both Jeff and Goudin up. They stumbled over to the large hole in the ground they burned for the RX-77 to exit the bay and to their amazement, found a Zaku II. Luckily, the pilot was unconscious.  
  
"We have to leave now. Undoubtedly they know we're here by now". Goudin said with strict authority in his voice. "Damn". Jeff coughed up half awake.  
  
They prepped the RX-77 and left the Mech Bay. Almost like clockwork the twin set of Goufs that almost nailed Jeff left the Zeon base to investigate the mysterious disappearance of the Zaku II. The RX-77 got only so far before reaching the Nuclear Minefield.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Jeff asked angrily. "A Minefield". "How do you know?" "I've see it before". Goudin said, cowardly. "When?" Jeff asked surprised. "Yesterday, before I passed out". "No shit. Do you think they are Nuclear Mines?" "I don't know" Goudin seemed relieved that Jeff took it well. He couldn't figure why he was worried in the first place. "What the fuck?" Jeff yelled as two volleys flew through the minefield and into the RX-77. It collapsed and both Jeff and Goudin went unconscious.  
  
They awoke tied to a wall in a dark room with neon green lighting.  
  
"GOUDIN WAKE UP!" "What? Shut up. I have a killer migraine.." Goudin murmurred out. "Who cares? We were captured! Damn it! we're going to DIE!" Goudin opened his eyes to see Jeff glaring at him with blood covering half his face. "So why are we alive?" "I don't know".  
  
Their conversation was cut short due to lights coming on. A man in a whit lab coat entered and didn't even seem to notice their presence. After about twenty more minutes of writing notes and hanging by chains, the scientist opened a panel on the wall, revealing a large tank filled with green liquid and a woman.  
  
"MELISSA!" Jeff screamed tearing at his chains. "You know her?" The scientist coughed up. He sounded to be a old man but looked as though he was 30. "You bastard! What have you done to her!" COMING SOON EPISODE THREE THE ARRIVAL OF CHAR 


End file.
